


Before You Go (I Gotta Let You Know)

by bazinga01



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazinga01/pseuds/bazinga01
Summary: "There is nothing objectively different when he leaves. The lounge staff person has left them alone in their space for hours. Still, there is something new that settles into the silence once he’s gone, once they are truly alone for the first time since Kat found her in the terminal."(A continuation of Kat and Adena's first time scene in 1x09)





	Before You Go (I Gotta Let You Know)

**Author's Note:**

> fic title is from the lyrics of the song that played when the scene aired-- "lit the fire" by ralph.

They are laying down together, tangled up on one of the sofas and sharing the quiet, when the one remaining staff person politely approaches them.

Kat is tucked into her side and Adena is trailing paths up and down Kat’s spine with the pads of her fingers.

“Pardon my interruption. I wanted to inform you before I leave that the lounge is not staffed from 2 to 6 A.M.  However, we want our guests to be as comfortable as possible and you’re welcome to rest here through the night.”

Kat shifts up to a sitting position and Adena nods, thanking him.

There is nothing objectively different when he leaves. The lounge staff person has left them alone in their space for hours. Still, there is something new that settles into the silence once he’s gone, once they are truly alone for the first time since Kat found her in the terminal.

Kat is regarding her with a quiet intensity, fingertips brushing the side of her face and sweeping into her hair. There’s a soft smile on her lips and Kat blinks down before meeting her eyes again.

“C’mon,” Kat says, pulling away to stand up from the sofa. She grabs both their shoes in one hand and Adena’s hand with the other, linking their fingers. “Let’s go upstairs.”

She follows behind Kat, doesn’t say anything when she feels the clammy warmth of her palm. It sparks something inside of her, though, something she’s been trying to quell.

 Because she _wants_ Kat, wants to be absolutely consumed in her, and Kat is unusually quiet. She feels the nervous desire in where their palms are connected, and stops to look at her, to _really_ look, when they finish setting down their things.

Kat’s eyes are transfixed on hers, confident, and it’s impossible not to be drawn in. The air is charged between them, electric with the unspoken, and Adena finally gives in, leans into Kat’s body and her kiss.  

She kisses her with everything she has, and hopes that Kat understands, that she hears it with every sensual flick of her tongue, every stroke of her fingers on Kat’s skin—

 _I have wanted you for so long_.

 They are down to their bras, and Kat maneuvers them until they are standing right by the edge of the large wrap-around sofa. Kat’s bare stomach presses into hers and she groans for the first time, pulling back to look into Kat’s eyes. She searches her face and Kat smiles, gently holds her wrist and guides it until her fingers are brushing the button of her jeans.

“Are you sure?” Adena whispers, because she has to know. She can’t do this unless she is absolutely certain that Kat is ready, that she wants this. She doesn’t think she could bear Kat ever regretting this.

Kat rubs at her back and presses their foreheads together, noses brushing. “ _So_ sure.”

She doesn’t realize how much she’s been holding back, restraining her thoughts and quieting the movement of her hands, until she hears those two words. Because as soon as they leave Kat’s lips, something inside of her, something desperate and wanting, unravels.

They’re down to their underwear by the time they make it onto the sofa, and Adena sucks at her bottom lip, unhooks the clasp of Kat’s bra and peels it away. Her thumb grazes the underside of Kat’s breast before cupping more fully, and Kat releases a breathy moan, tipping her head back.

Kat is so at home in her body, effortlessly sexy, and Adena is captivated.

She leans in to lick and kiss at Kat’s neck, and Kat shudders, grasping at her back. Kat’s voice is breathy, unfocused when she says her name, moans “ _… feels so good…”_ and braces her hand against the sofa.

When Kat shifts her hand, grazes her thigh and then the front of her underwear, Adena’s not sure if it’s on accident or on purpose. But her breath hitches just the same.

Kat hears it and it’s enough to draw Kat out of her reverie, into the reality of this moment, and she blinks at Adena through hooded eyes.  Adena bites at her lip, closes her eyes to steady herself while she waits for Kat to make her move.

Kat’s fingertips are resting against her inner thigh, with barely any pressure, when she whispers, uncertain, “ _Can I touch you?”_

Affection overwhelms her, through the haze of her desire, and she nods, pulling Kat into a kiss. “ _Yes.”_

She keeps kissing Kat, deep and sensual, until Kat’s hand moves with renewed confidence. Then there are fingers gently pressing against the damp fabric of her underwear, and she can’t help the moan that escapes into Kat’s mouth, louder this time.

Kat drags her lips down, over to her jaw and then her neck, while her fingers continue to softly press and explore. She knows that Kat can feel exactly how turned on she is now, can feel how much Kat’s body and lips and words are affecting her.

When Kat’s lips reach her collarbone, they pause, smiling into her skin while she turns her head. Kat’s face is hidden from view and Adena is about to ask if she’s okay when—

“I totally have the wrong the nails for this, don’t I?”

It’s not at all what she’s expecting Kat to say and a surprised affectionate laugh escapes her, before she can catch it.

“All the times I thought about this and I never thought about…” her sentence trails off, embarrassed, hand dropping down to the sofa from its spot between Adena’s thighs.

Adena rubs at her back and lets Kat hide against her neck for a moment. She wonders if Kat can hear the smile in her voice when she says, “Maybe not the best nails for certain… _activities_ …But,” she continues, voice low and heavy with intent, “I’ve got other ideas anyway.”

She kisses at Kat’s hair until she lifts her head and then cups her jaw, eyes full of affection. Kat’s cheeks are still pink when Kat leans in to kiss her, and Adena thinks that maybe the eye contact is too much for her right now.

So Adena lets her, leans back until her body is flat against the sofa and Kat is on top of her.

The new position means that their skin is touching _everywhere_ , and Adena feels the sparking heat flood through her body again. Kat’s tongue is doing wicked things against her neck when she cautiously grazes her teeth at a sensitive spot, testing the waters, and Adena arches into her.

She grips at Kat’s hair, encouraging, and gasps out a ragged breath when Kat repeats the motion, firmer this time.

Adena shifts her leg until it’s nestled between Kat’s thighs, gives an experimental push of pressure the next time Kat kisses her. Her reaction is immediate, grinding down in one fluid motion while she positions her own thigh against Adena to mirror her.

It’s the sexiest thing that she’s seen in a while, and judging by the smirk on Kat’s face, she knows it. Kat’s thigh is warm and firm against her, grinding, and she thinks absentmindedly, as the tension coils tighter between her legs, that she was wholly unprepared for the full force of Kat’s confidence.   

She reaches for Kat’s hand where it’s braced above her head, gently circles her wrist and guides Kat until her fingers are brushing against the lacy waistband of her underwear. She pushes a little more, until Kat’s fingertips are beneath the fabric, and Kat looks down at her, question in her eyes.

She flexes her thigh against Kat again, leans up to press a hot open kiss into her mouth. “Just touch me.”

Kat complies, slips her hand into her underwear more fully, and touches her without the fabric barrier. She whimpers at the feeling, of finally getting the contact she craves when she’s so pent up, and scratches her nails up Kat’s back.

“ _Fuck_ , Adena…”

Kat is breathless, and she wants to tease, to say, “ _that’s the idea_ ,” but then Kat circles a finger up to her clit and all coherent thought is lost.

Kat’s touch is tentative at first, learning, but quickly becomes more sure. She explores, reading Adena and responding with different touches, different amounts of pressure.

“ _Yes_ …just like that…” she encourages, breath catching when Kat finds a rhythm that pulls at her impending orgasm.

Kat is hovering above her, all soft skin and gorgeous curves, stray curls hanging down to frame her face. But it’s the look in her eyes, the reverent passion and focus trained on her, that tips Adena over the edge.

She cries out when Kat circles with her fingers again, gives in to the surge of pleasure and arches back, no longer able to keep her eyes open. But the look in Kat’s eyes is still there, clear in her mind as she trembles and then comes down.

When she blinks her eyes open, catching her breath, Kat is smiling down at her.  

“You are so gorgeous,” Kat whispers, and Adena reaches up to stroke her face.

“C’mere.”

She pulls Kat in for a kiss, soft, gentle, then guides her so that she’s the one laying down.  She pushes off her own underwear, finally discarding them to the floor, and follows Kat’s eyes as she watches and bites her lip.

Then she’s kneeling in the space between Kat’s legs, leaning over her and admiring the gorgeous body splayed out beneath her.

“So beautiful,” she says, echoing her words from earlier. Kat closes her eyes and Adena studies her face, hand delicately tracing patterns on her stomach.

Something shifts in Kat’s energy, something hard to name, and Adena waits for her to meet her eyes again. The moment never comes, though, and Adena holds her hip, rubbing her thumb in soothing circles.

“Kat?”

Her quiet “yeah?,” eyes still closed, tugs at Adena’s heart.

“Talk to me,” she encourages, gentle.

Kat’s eyes finally open but don’t meet hers, and she blinks up at the ceiling. “I’m…” she starts, then stops again. She is quiet for several more seconds, and then—

“This is the part that scares me.”

She admits it in a whisper and Adena frowns, concerned. But then she takes in the position of their bodies, the way that Kat is so exposed and vulnerable beneath her, and she thinks she understands.

Kat is not nervous to be with a woman, to have a new kind of sexual experience.

 It’s the intimacy, the vulnerability, that undermines her confidence.

She drapes herself over Kat’s body, laying down until they are parallel, foreheads touching.

“You can trust me, Kat,” she says, brushing their noses together. “And we don’t have to do anything that you’re not comfortable with.”

“I want you,” Kat answers, quiet, fierce. “And I do trust you. I trust you so much, Adena.”

“Okay,” she says, linking their hands and placing a kiss along her jaw. “Okay.”

She keeps their bodies pressed together, keeps pressing slow kisses into Kat’s skin, until she feels Kat’s body relax beneath her. She shifts down just a little, trails her lips along the swell of Kat’s breast, and hears her breath catch.

On the next kiss, she peeks out her tongue, smiling when Kat starts to arch into her. She lets her tongue and her lips wander, building Kat up until she’s gently tugging at Adena’s hair to get what she wants.

When she wraps her lips around her nipple, flicks with a gentle caress of tongue, Kat’s answering moan is all the encouragement she needs. She lets her hands wander Kat’s body with more purpose, basks in the sounds she’s drawing out of the woman beneath her, tries to commit it all to memory.

She makes it all the way down to Kat’s navel, presses a kiss into the soft skin there, above her underwear. She waits until Kat meets her eyes, staring down at her in a daze, and then kisses at her underwear, mouth open and hot.

“ _Is this okay?”_

Kat nods quickly, cheeks flushed. “Yes. Very okay.”

Adena laughs, eyes dark with lust but full of affection, and kisses again.

She waits until Kat gets louder, until her hips are canting up into the wet heat of Adena’s tongue, before she finally drags Kat’s underwear down her toned legs, tossing them behind her.

“So beautiful,” she repeats, before Kat gets any ideas otherwise, and strokes her thighs.

She lowers her mouth again, trails her lips, featherlight, against the soft skin of her inner thigh.

 “Can I?” she asks, just to be sure.

“ _Yes._ ”

She stops teasing after that, pulls at Kat’s hips and delivers a long slow stroke of her tongue to Kat’s sex.

“Oh… _my_ god _, Adena_ …”  

She works Kat up slowly, tries different things until she figures out what Kat likes best, until Kat is comfortable enough to lose herself, to let her hand slide down and grasp at Adena’s head.

Kat’s fingers are in her hair, hips arching, when she gasps, “ _I’m gonna come_ ” and Adena moans into her.

It’s the moan that sets Kat off, thighs tensing around her head while she holds Adena’s hair in a tighter grip. Kat shakes and tenses for several seconds before gasping, relaxing her hand and drawing in punctuated shallow breaths.

She delivers one last wet kiss before crawling up Kat’s body and sinking into her arms. Kat kisses her hair, still a little delirious, and wraps her arms around Adena. Her head is resting on Kat’s collarbone, nose pressed into her neck, breathing in her perfume, when she closes her eyes.

She closes her eyes and tries to commit every single detail to memory, of what this feels like right now.

Because Kat says she wants an adventure.

But she fears that when the sun rises, reality will strike and she will be boarding a plane alone. She doesn’t challenge Kat, doesn’t question her, but there is a sinking feeling in her chest that’s blossoming.

So she pushes at the feeling, keeps it at bay, and breathes deep. She wraps herself in this moment, lets it consume her until that’s all there is. A place where the night never ends and she is in Kat’s arms, warm and sated and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr @ starchasertonight


End file.
